No Regrets
by owenhunted
Summary: "I don't care. I love you." - Fitz is recovering from the gunshot. But after the miraculous recovery, Fitz finally realized they did not have time to fanatize over a house in Vermont. He knew he needed to take action if he wanted results. And he is ready to take the consequences. A one-shot/scene that must happen before this show ends.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. President, you were shot in the head. Right through the frontal lobe. This is an actual medical miracle that I am witnessing." Shepherd explained as his face was full with amazement. His piercing blue eyes were shining and his Colgate smile showed his perfect teeth. "But, because it was shot right through the frontal lobe, it means there can be some problem with brain functions."

Cyrus looked at Dr. Shepherd with a worried expression. "What do you exactly mean by problems? Cause we are talking about the president you know, leader of the free world." Cyrus replied sarcastically. "He _cannot _afford to have problems right now."

Derek looked at Fitz and then looked at Cyrus. "Well, the frontal lobe is where it gives you the ability to make the correct decisions. What to say and not to say, to do and not to do at times. It lets you resist from sudden decisions and temptations. And because you damaged this area, there might be a slight possibility you may act... Unpredictably." He explained and he felt the stare that Cyrus was giving him. "But.. Let's not get head of ourselves. I am just explaining the possibilities after the surgery; it's the protocol. I cannot guarantee anything. But we can schedule therapy sessions and..."

Before Derek could finish, Fitz interrupted. "I cannot afford to take therapies. I have a country to lead."

"You are _definitely_ getting those therapies." Mellie said as she entered the room with a vase of flowers.

Instantly, Fitz groaned. "Get that woman out of my sight."

Mellie looked at the Cyrus, then Derek, giving him a warm, awkward smile, and finally looked at Fitz. She placed the vase beside Fitz's bed and replied, "What do you mean? I have been by your side all this time. And the first thing you can say is that?" She awkwardly chuckled as she tried to play out the first-lady act since she was aware of the doctor in front of her.

"GET OUT!" Fitz screamed as he pointed the door. Then he placed his hand on his temple and grunted as he felt the splitting pain and echo down his head. He saw Mellie's, Cyrus and Derek's shocked face and whispered. "Just... Just go away Mellie."

Mellie, embarrassed, walked toward the door, and gave it a good slam. Cyrus, not knowing what to do gave Fitz a look.

"..Where's Olivia?" Fitz asked still, having his eyes closed and massaging his temple. "I need.. I need her here.. Now.."

Cyrus turned to Shepherd and informed him that his duty was done and could get out of the room.

And as soon as Derek walked out of the door, Cyrus screamed silently at Fitz. "What were you thinking?! The doctor was in the room, and you kicked your first-lady out, screaming another woman's name! The hell?! What were you thinking? What if he tells one of the reporters about this? Huh? Do you have any idea what will happen?"

"I honestly don't care." Fitz answered. "Let him think whatever the hell he wants."

Cyrus banged on the wall with frustration. "I get it, you got the surgery, your stressed, but you have to remember, you are still kind of the president."

Fitz leaned his head on the backboard of the hospital bed and sighed. "Just get me Olivia Pope."


	2. Chapter 2

"This really isn't necessary." Cyrus muttered. "You are recovering from a gun shot. Nobody is expecting you to stand in front of the whole nation. Americans will understand, and it is really important that you take a rest."

"I'm fine, really." Fitz replied as he fixed his tie in front of the hand-held mirror. "And I have to show the world that I am not weak. That this nation has a strong president." He was frustrated that his tie would not stay in place and loosened it.

"Your tie looked fine." A familiar, soft yet charismatic voice came behind him.

He instantly turned around and saw _her_.

"Olivia." He quietly said as he gave her a warm smile. It was the first time he saw her after he came out of the hospital.

Olivia looked at his soothing yet piercing blue eyes as he found comfort in her brown, luscious eyes.

"Mr. President." She replied with a smirk, properly fixing his tie.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and walked away to talk to one of the producers.

After Olivia got his tie fixed, Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Olivia looked surprised as she looked around and saw the busy producers walking around, readying for the press conference.

"I missed you." He said.

"There are people here." She replied, as much as she was worried and surprised, she had to admit she missed his touch.

He smiled at her, still keeping her inside his arms as leaned toward her whispering, "I don't care. I love you."

"...Okay." She spoke as she let herself free in his arms. "Now, get up there. Don't try to stare into the camera but make eye contacts with different people, keep a warm smile on your face, be confident in every word you say. Emphasize the fact that you are fine and recovering form the wounds and explain how grateful you were for the understanding of American citizens. Tell them how Mellie was always by your side and helped you get through this time... Everybody loves a caring wife."

Fitz nodded with his saddened blue eyes as one of the producers informed him that they were going live in 30 seconds. He walked into the press-conference room as the camera flashes and reporters were going wild.

–-

"First I want to thank the entire nation for the support of my recovery. My wounds are healing miraculously and this tragic accident would not interfere with my duty as the President of the United States." He looked around and saw reporters taking notes and recording every word he was saying. Then he saw Olivia standing in the back, looking into his eyes as he looked back at his speech that was on the podium. He took a deep breathe and took a sip of his water. "But today, I am standing here for a confession." The reporters started whispering to one another. And before he even knew, these words slipped out of his mouth. "I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III, is in love with a another woman."


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not care if he is the president of the United States. Right now, he is high on his goddamn emotions. He is not thinking like the Commander of Chief, he is a man with a damaged frontal lobe. Turn the camera off, drag him off the podium. I do not care what you do. Just,_S__hut. Him. Up!_" Cyrus yelled to the staff members as he watched Fitz on the live screen.

–-

"I have been having an extramarital affair with another woman. We started with an innocent relationship between two staff members but after realizing the affection for one another, I made a choice to start an affair. This relationship is not simply for my sexual needs and is a serious matter that we are considering. This has, is and will continue throughout. I apologize to this nation and to this people for my unfaithfulness toward my wife, but I refuse to apologize for falling in love. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful night." Fitz concluded as he walked down the stadium with 30 security guards making a human barrier between the hungry reporters and the president.

Olivia looked around but everything was just a blur. A big blur of reporters and flashes swarming the room. The only thing she can see and hear was Fitz's voice as he confessed to the entire nation. 'Is this a dream?' She thought as she felt sick and dizzy. Even though he never gave out the name, she felt like everybody was staring at her and she was about to pass out. The only thing that was keeping her from collapsing was his eyes staring right back at her, his sad, warm yet defined, sharp eyes seemed like it was piercing through her soul. He looked like he was expecting a reaction. An answer.

–-

"This is entirely _your _fault!" Cyrus screamed out as he was pointing at Olivia. Mellie, Olivia, Fitz and Cyrus was in the oval office. "If you hadn't been there looking at him with your puppy eyes, then this wouldn't have never happened. _This. _This mess."

"Enough." Fitz said in a bold voice.

"Or maybe if you kept your distance and even had the slightest decency to leave the married man alone, not acting like some political power craving whore, this romantic novel would have never been written. _This _never should have happened." Cyrus was raging.

"I said _enough_." Fitz replied standing up from his chair as he looked down at Cyrus. Warning him. "It was my decision, my choice, my words. Stop hurting her."

Mellie gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Don't bother Cyrus. He is a man in love. He doesn't care if people call him a man-whore." She looked back at Fitz. "You just had to be the hero don't you? Be the prince charming saving her from the misery. Well, guess what? You just opened the door of hell for her. With your own two hands." She stated as she walked out, slamming the door. Cyrus followed after her as he sighed.

Fitz looked at the door and looked at Olivia. Olivia who was silent and was physically present but wasn't really with him. She had a blank expression on her face. An emotionless, soulless expression. "She's right..." She finally whispered under her breathe.

"What?" Fitz replied with a frown.

"Mellie is right. You... _You_... Ruined my life." Olivia stood up and pointed at him as she started to well up the tears down her chocolate brown eyes.

"You opened the door of hell. My life is over. There isn't going to be 'Olivia Pope' anymore. I am just going to be that girl, who seduced the president and slept with him. A woman who committed adultery. A scandalous whore who was craving for power. I'll never be _me_. I will be the mistress. _Your _mistress. The mistress, of Fitzgerald Grant the III."

She looked right up at him. "And you, you also ruined your life. You are no longer the leader of the free world. Nobody is going to remember you as the friendly president. You are going be named as a man-whore. A horny old man who used his authority to sleep with a younger woman. Who was unfaithful to his wife and who broke up his family. You will loose _everything _that you worked for. Every bit of respect that you've earned. The honorable legacy that you built upon your family. You just lost all of it. It's over."

"..." Fitz walked up to her as he stood so close to her, barely touching her clothe. "I don't care. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Olivia yelled out. "Stop saying that you don't care. Because you do. This isn't you talking right now. This is the injury, your damaged frontal lobe, the inability to make wise decisions. _That_ is what was up at that podium. _That_ was what was talking."

"GODDMANIT!" He screamed out with a louder voice as he slammed the wall.

"Why don't you get that this is me talking. That I will do _anything _for you. I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife. I want to live in that house in Vermont, make babies and have a normal life with you. _I love you_. That gunshot was a sign, and waking up, was God giving me a second chance. A chance to do something that I always wanted to do. That I know that I will never regret. Letting me know that the we are worth all this. That _you _are worth all this. You are the love of my life. And I am not willing to risk this chance again; to die without letting you know how much I can do for you. How much I am willing to give up for you. How much I _lov__e _you."

Olivia eyes were watering as she gathered her stuff. She walked away from him, keeping her distance. But before she could hold her bag, he continued.

"I!" He screamed out getting her attention. "I.. Just gave up everything for you. You are the only thing I have left." He gazed at her. "...Don't leave me."

She walked up toward Fitz as she laid her stuff back on the couch. "This is so wrong Fitz. _We... _are so wrong."

He walked up closer to her as he cupped her face lightly with both of his hands. "Then tell me." He could feel her breathing nervously. "Then tell me, why this feels so right." He passionately kissed her as their tongue intertwined and knotted, letting them feel the spark and fire building up in their stomach.


End file.
